


But I Don't Own A Single Gun

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Punisher (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gun Kink, Gun play, Guns as a metaphor for dicks, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Ten.Bloodstained teeth flashed in a sharp grin, and Matt really felt like the Devil.





	But I Don't Own A Single Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Gun kink is fun kink, ammirite? No? Well, it's fun for me. 
> 
> Title is from "Gun Song" by The Lumineers.
> 
> Enjoy!

The metal in his hand was hot from all the use it got that night, burning through his skin. He immediately hated holding it, it felt dirty and wrong in his hand where Frank seemed to use it with ease. In that moment, Frank never seemed like more of a monster to him.

The clacking sound of it rang through the air, sharp and loud even through the roaring in his ear. His hand was shaking around his tight grip on the gun that he knew he was holding wrong, but he also knew that Frank wouldn’t say anything from the way he was holding his breath. 

He could hear Frank’s smirk, the cut slashed through his lip splitting and filling the air with the scent of blood, the way his tongue rasped out against it to worry the cut, just a flick against his skin. The low, deep rumble in the back of Frank’s throat before he spoke made his grip on the gun grow even tighter.

“Y’gonna finally do it, Altar Boy?” 

Another flash of his tongue on his skin, and Matt shivered. His finger kept away from the trigger but he was pointing it down at Frank. Frank, who was laid out on the hard concrete of the alley, beaten with his own gun pointed at him. He wondered if he thought he was going to actually end it for once and, for a second, he almost wondered if the thought crossed his mind.

Of course it didn’t, but that didn’t stop him from whipping Frank across the face with it. It was impulsive, the sound of Frank’s face cracking against the barrel, metal against bone, made him feel sick. Frank grunted, spitting blood and saliva out of his ruined mouth. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Frank hissed, hand coming up to rub at his broken nose.

Matt could smell the blood pouring out of it like a faucet. Frank’s nose was already crooked from multiple breakage but he knew that it would set even more improperly, a permanent bump. He heard Frank’s heartbeat quicken and told himself that it was from fear. It felt good to put a name to the feeling they were both feeling, fear was easy.

It wasn’t fear, though. Frank didn’t seem to fear anything and Matt’s hand stopped shaking after he whipped Frank across the face with the gun. The metal still burned even through his glove, but the clacking of metal was gone. Frank picked himself up off the concrete, kneeling before Matt and the gun he held.

The gun was so close that his lips brushed against it as he swallowed the rest of the blood in his mouth. His tongue rasped over his broken lip again, just brushing over the barrel in a way that made Matt shiver, the sound of wet muscle against metal, just a bit of pressure moving his slack hand on the gun.

Frank’s tongue slid out again, this time more deliberately. The sound of his tongue against the metal was a challenge, sliding along the hard, unyielding ridges. Matt didn’t gasp, didn’t pull away, rising to the challenge and holding the gun still as Frank worked it under his tongue. The smell of gun oil and blood flooded his nostrils and it should’ve made him feel sick. Nausea should have flooded him, he should’ve thrown the gun away and fled. 

But he didn’t. 

No, it wasn’t fear they were feeling. Not when Frank’s lips parted and Matt pushed the barrel of the gun in. Part stupidity, part something else as it rattled Frank’s teeth. The adrenaline coursing through him as Frank bobbed his head down, taking more of the gun in his mouth, he could very easily put a name to it. It was the reason why his skin was flushed, why his cock was pressing hard to the front of the cup he wore. Of course it had a name, he could hear the way Frank’s breath quickened and his own blood pumped hard in his heart.

It was arousal. God forgive him, it was _arousal_ that he felt as he heard the wet sounds of Frank sucking on the gun that Matt was trying to force down his throat. He pushed it in deeper, a thrill going up his spine as Frank choked around it. It was a dark sort of satisfaction and he felt _powerful_ standing above the Punisher with his own gun jammed down his throat like a perverted metaphor.

It was something that had been between them for the longest time, cumulative tension and hate and begrudged respect. Frank could easily push him away but he kneeled instead and just took it. The vibration of a moan around the barrel made Matt gasp, finally reaching down with his free hand and slipping in to his armored pants. He gripped himself in his hand, stroking his already aching cock, and moaned quietly along with Frank’s own moan. 

Frank didn’t touch himself, hands still at his side as he sucked on the barrel of his own gun, just watched as Matt began to jerk himself off. He breathed heavily, panting and gasping in time with Frank’s own ragged breathing.

When Matt pulled the gun out of Frank’s mouth, it was to replace it with his own hard cock. Frank’s mouth was hot and wet around him, swallowing him down with the same enthusiasm he had for the gun. Matt knew some of the wet heat was from the blood in his mouth but that just turned him on further.

He fucked Frank’s mouth, hands coming up to grip the back of his head and tangle into surprisingly soft, if a bit greasy hair. He used the leverage to force Frank all the way down onto his cock, a dark part inside of him decided that hearing him choke only made it better. 

When he came, he came _hard_ , holding Frank down and forcing him to swallow. Frank did just that, choking and gasping for breath as he swallowed thickly around Matt’s cock. Matt pulled back and Frank coughed, turning his head and spitting a mixture of saliva, blood, and cum. He didn’t say anything, just rose to his feet. When he reached for his gun, Matt spoke.

“Leave it.”

His voice was ruined, cracking and broken as if he was the one who took the gun down his throat. 

But that didn’t stop the dark, satisfied thrill that shot through him once more when Frank obeyed, leaving the gun on the ground to walk past it, leaving Matt alone with the gun and the bloodstains on the concrete.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
